fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
C♪PC1
Can We Restore Harmony To The World? The Story Of The Prophecy Begins! (Sekai Ni Chōwa O Torimodosu Koto Ga Dekiru Ka Yogen No Monogatari Ga Hajimaru!) is the first episode of Connected ♪ Pretty Cure. This episode focuses on how Ariyoshi Sachika and Ohara Kazumi became part of the Pretty Cure, and on their friendship. Synopsis The last weekend of vacation for Ariyoshi Sachika and Ohara Kazumi was going just fine, until a weird looking wolf appears right in front of them asking for their help! Now, the two girls must fight together to stop the evil Dark Agonia from covering the world with chaos! Summary Ariyoshi Sachika is talking on the phone with Ohara Kazumi, and the two of them agree to meet each other at the mall for lunch. She then says goodbye to her parents, and leaves her house. Once they're both there, the two girls start talking cheerfully about school and music, and Sachika mentions how she's excited to see all their friends again, to which Kazumi agrees. They then leave the mall and walk to a park. Kazumi convinces Sachika to walk towards the middle lake, despite the way being closed due to a storm. Suddenly, as they walk, Euphoria materializes right in front of them, leading Sachika to panic. Still, Euphoria proceeds to explain that he comes from the Woods of Ma Ni, following the orders of his king, Taira, and hopes to find the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure, as well as the powerful book of song prophecies, the Concordia Versoria, which was stolen from his home by the evil Dark Agonia. Kazumi grows concerned for their safety, thinking it's just part of a weird prank, and decides to get help. However, Sachika seems to be intrigued by what Euphoria has to say, and refuses to go. Still, Kazumi tries to call the police, but realizes the area doesn't have signal, so she decides to return to the other part of the park. As she's walking, however, she finds Konran, who questions her about Euphoria. Scared, Kazumi tries to ignore him and continues to walk, but he then attacks her, summoning a Crusher. Having been wounded on her arm, Kazumi screams, being heard by Sachika and Euphoria, who follow the sound of her voice only to find Konran. Upon seeing Euphoria, Konran becomes enraged, and tries to capture him, but he dodges. Sachika desperately rushes to help Kazumi, whose arm is bleeding, making Konran see their special friendship connection. He then threatens to cut their tie, but before he can get to them, Sachika states that she won't ever allow him to cut their connection, because it is the most precious friendship she's ever had, and Kazumi agrees. Their powerful bond then awakens their inner potential, making the Harmonious Link carried by Euphoria shine. Noticing this, Euphoria charges the device with his power of harmony, and throws it to the girls, telling them to use it against the Crusher and Konran. The girls then transform into cures; Cure Butterfly and Cure Choice, a Pretty Cure duo. With their newfound power, they are able to fight and defeat Konran, who flees the scene, angered. After that, a Harmony Fragment is generated from their connection as well, and Euphoria explains that whenever a powerful connection is saved, a small bit of harmony will appear to help them and give them special abilities. The fairy continues to explain everything about their power and the Concordia Versoria, but both girls are too shocked to concentrate on what he's saying. As they arrive at Sachika's house, Sachika hides Euphoria on her bag. They walk in, and Sachika's mom, Ariyoshi Eirin, is concerned about Kazumi's arm, but she says it was just a dog in the park. In her room, Sachika starts to bandage Kazumi's arm, and the two have a melancholic talk, in which Sachika apologizes for not being able to help and promises that Kazumi can always count on her for everything from then on. Kazumi is about to answer, when Euphoria starts yelling from inside Sachika's bag, where she had forgotten him. The two start arguing and Euphoria lectures the girl, as Kazumi watches, smiling to herself. Major events * Ariyoshi Sachika and Ohara Kazumi meet during the last weekend of vacation. * Euphoria appears right in front of them in the park, and explains the story of the Concordia Versoria. * The girls are attacked by Konran and a Crusher. * Konran threatens to cut the bond between the two girls. * Willing to protect their friendship, Sachika and Kazumi become Cure Butterfly and Cure Choice. * Konran is defeated by the new cures. * A Harmony Fragment is created from Sachika and Kazumi's friendship. Characters Cures * Ariyoshi Sachika / Cure Butterfly * Ohara Kazumi / Cure Choice Mascots * Euphoria Villains * Konran * Crusher Supporting characters * Ariyoshi Eirin * Ariyoshi Mario Category:Episodes Category:Connected ♪ Pretty Cure episodes